This invention relates to a photographic print producing system (hereinafter the adjective xe2x80x9cphotographicxe2x80x9d is often omitted for simplicity""s sake), and in particular, to a photographic print producing system capable of reading an image from an image scanner to convert it into image data and forming a photographic print of the image as it is or of the image subjected to a predetermined process on the basis of said image data.
It has been heretofore in practice to apply a light to a developed negative-film with an image recorded to print the image recorded on the negative-film on a photographic paper by using the light transmitted by the negative film. Further, in contrast to this, it has been developed a new photographic print producing system which reads an image recorded on a developed negative-film using an image sensor, and after converting the image into image data, prints the image on the basis of said image data.
Incidentally, in the case where images are formed from a large quantity of negative-films in the above-mentioned photographic print producing systems, there has been a thought to make the printing automatic as much as possible by reducing the amount of information to be inputted by the operator in order to reduce the processing time. On the other hand, there has been a thought to cope with the request of processed images without taking time when a person asking for the photographic prints desires it, one reason of which is that image data is actually not so difficult to process. On the basis of such thoughts, in processing image data, there is a possibility that the kinds and quantity of the information to be inputted by the operator become extremely wide-ranging.
Taking these points of problem into consideration, this invention has been done with an object to provide a photographic print producing system capable of producing the mutually opposing demands, which are the demand to make printing automatic and that for increasing the degree of liberty in processing image data, to be compatible.
The above object can be attained by the following system.
A print system, comprises:
a printer;
a first inputting device to input image data and first print service dealing information into the printer; and
a second inputting device to input image data and second print service dealing information different from the first print service dealing information into the printer;
the printer producing a print on the basis of an input from the first inputting device or the second inputting device.
Further, the above object may be attained by the following preferable systems.
A photographic print producing system accomplishing the above-mentioned object is a system which makes photographic prints of plural kinds of orders on the basis of image data and print-producing information for producing photographic prints on the basis of said image data, and comprises
a correlating device for correlating the inputted image data and the print-producing information for producing photographic prints on the basis of said inputted image data to become corresponding to each other, and
a photographic print producing apparatus for producing photographic prints on the basis of said image data and said print-producing information for producing photographic prints on the basis of said image data which are made to be corresponding to each other by said correlating device, and further comprises
at least one correlating device to which print-producing information for producing photographic prints of different kinds of orders from the above-mentioned correlating device is inputted.
The photographic print producing system of this invention is a system which makes photographic prints on the basis of image data information and service-related information (print service dealing information), and comprises a printer for producing photographic prints, a first input means for inputting first image data information and first service-related information to said printer, and a second input means for inputting second image data information and second service-related information which is different from said first service-related information to said printer.
According to the photographic print producing system of this invention, because it comprises a correlating device for correlating the inputted image data and the print-producing information for producing photographic prints on the basis of said inputted image data to be corresponding to each other, and a photographic print producing apparatus for producing a photographic print on the basis of said image data and said print-producing information for producing a photographic print on the basis of said image data, both of which are made to be corresponding to each other by said correlating device, and further comprises at least one correlating device to which print-producing information for producing a photographic print of a different kind of an order from the above-mentioned correlating device is inputted, in the case where a plurality of kinds of print-producing information are provided, if one correlating device is let to make the image data and one kind of print-producing information to be corresponding to each other, in order that an image may be printed, for example, as it is without processing the image data, and the other correlating device is let to make the image data and another kind of print-producing information to be corresponding to each other, in order that an image may be printed on the basis of the processed image data, then it is possible to print images rapidly and simply by using the one correlating device and it is also possible to print images of various kinds of modes by using the other correlating device.
According to the photographic print producing system of this invention, because it comprises a printer for producing a photographic print, a first input means for inputting first image data information and first service-related information to said printer, and a second input means for inputting second image data information and second service-related information which is different from said first service-related information to said printer, it is possible that said printer is let to print an image, for example, as it is without processing the image data in response to the input from the first input means, and said printer is let to print an image on the basis of the processed image data in response to the input from the second input means; owing to this, it is possible to use suitably either the first or the second input means on demand for producing prints rapidly and simply or for producing prints of various kinds of modes.